Embrace
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: *ADOPTED FROM SPEKLEZ* Cold and alone on the forest floor, she died a thousand deaths only to be reborn in his arms, in his dark and cold embrace. Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and she just lets me play havoc with her characters**

**A/N: Ok I adopted this story from Speklez. She wrote the first chapter and now it's mine. I will do my best to make her proud and not screw up**

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

In a tree in the middle of nowhere, a centuries old vampire watched the scene play out before him, sickened to the point he wished he was able to purge himself of his latest meal. What surprised him was the small pang of sympathy he felt in his gut when muffled sound of choked sobs and whimpers reached his ears.

Not moving from his place, Garrett put his cigarette between his lips and locked his fingers behind his head, lifting his eyes to look up through the canopy to the small spance of stars that could be seen in the break in the clouds.

"Pathetic."

Glancing down at the girl curled up on the forest floor, he saw wet and red rimmed brown eyes looking up at him, a mix of terror and relief shining bright within.

Isabella stared at the man in the tree, taking in the filth covered clothing, long wind whipped brown hair and, most importantly, the bright crimson colored eyes. She was sure this vampire was sent by God himself to end her suffering. She didn't want to live in a world where she couldn't have Edward; where she wasn't by his side.

Swallowing hard, she tried to clear her throat to ask, to beg if she had to, if he was going to take away her pain but she was numb, completely numb and couldn't get her voice to obey her commands to work.

Garrett simply stared at her, moving only to ash his cigarette, refusing to say a word. There was nothing to say at the moment and, needed or not, he was never one to waste his breath.

Isabella just continued to look at the vampire in the tree as she fought with her voice and tongue. It took her far too long, but she was able to breathe out, "Are you going to kill me?"

Garrett snorted and rolled his eyes, "Never even crossed my mind. If you wish death, you are a day late and a dollar short to get it from me." Locking his glowing eyes on hers, he smirked, "I just ate." Putting his cigarette back between his lips, he used the tip of his tongue to flick it from side to side before taking his hit, "If you really want to die, why not take your own life instead of trying to get someone to do your dirty work for you? If life is truly so horrid within minutes of some stupid little boy breaking up with you," Pulling a pocket knife that belonged to his last meal from his pocket, he dropped it to land beside the human, "do it yourself. I dare you to, but personally, I don't think you have the balls to slice your flesh and spill your own blood."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No Guts, No Glory**

She began to cry again. She was a coward. Surely she wasn't the first girl to get dumped by a boy. That happens everyday. However, she was probably the first HUMAN girl ever dumped by her VAMPIRE boyfriend and in the woods of all places. Looking up at the red-eyed vampire, she realized that Edward had been correct. He wasn't the only dangerous thing out there. Thinking about him made her chest hurt, so she stopped. Turning, that's when she saw the knife the stranger had 'offered' her.

She knew how to use one, the benefit of fishing with Charlie so many times. She flipped it open and studied the blade. It was,or at least seemed to be, brand new. If not new, than very well taken care of. It was slightly bent, no doubt due to the previous owner's attempt to fight off his immortal attacker. She chuckled softly at the mental image her mind came up with.

He was still there, staring at her. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to do something. Well at least he wasn't treating her like a china doll. She barely knew this red eyed hunter and she already liked him immensely. He had called her out on her pathetic behavior and was making her think clearly.

She was pathetic. She was also extremely pissed. Who the hell, human or vampire, breaks up with someone in the middle of a fucking forest?

Still, it hurt. Not only the breakup, but also the complete abandonment by his family. Did they care about her at all? Well Rosalie probably didn't, and Jasper was probably feeling guilty for snapping at her, but what about the others? Emmett had been like a big brother to her and Alice was like a sister. What about Carlisle and Esme? They had been like parents to her. How could they have left her behind so easily?

The resolve suddenly came. Where from, she didn't know. Maybe because she was angry, or maybe even from grief. Or maybe the feeling of being utterly alone was finally getting to her. She didn't have any friends, a result of spending all of her time with Ed...EDWARD and the others. Charlie really didn't need her, nor did he really notice she was there since he was at work or fishing all the time. Forget about her mother. She was so flighty it was shocking to Bella that she even remembered that she had a daughter.

Getting a good grip on the blade, she looked up at the immortal hunter still in the tree and asked, "Can you tell me your name?" "Why do you want my name girl?" "Because I'd like to know who's going to be eating me."

And with that, Isabella Swan swiftly slit her wrists as deep as fucking possible...


End file.
